Tenggelam, lagi
by sprnggg
Summary: Tak lama, butiran air itu pun jatuh. Membasahi pipi milikku. / Arioka Daiki dan Takaki Yuya (Hey!Say!JUMP). WARNING!shonen-ai


**Tenggelam, lagi.**

Arioka Daiki dan Takaki Yuya (Hey!Say!JUMP)

oleh

 **sprnggg**

* * *

"Kau selalu manjadi yang berharga untukku,"

Bohong.

"Bagiku tidak ada yang lebih penting darimu,"

Aku tidak butuh ucapanmu.

"Melihatmu saja sudah membuat hatiku hangat,"

Cukup.

"Aku selalu menyukaimu."

Kenapa kau selalu berkata seperti itu?

Langit malam kali ini terlihat lebih terang dari biasanya. Langkah kakiku menelusuri jalan untuk pulang terhenti. Mataku terpaku padanya yang berdiri di seberang. Punggungnya yang bersandar pada tiang listrik mulai menegap tak kala melihat sosokku. Matanya yang sayu menatapku. Pandangan kami bertemu.

"Hai," ucapnya datar. Uap putih keluar dari mulutnya saat ia berkata. Ya, sekarang memang sedang peralihan ke musim dingin.

"Hai," kujawab sapaannya.

Hening melanda diantara kami. Aku merasa tidak enak dengan ini. Aku lelah dan tak bisa terjebak dengan keheningan ini. Apalagi bersama orang ini. Pembual.

"Kalau kau memang tidak ada kerjaan sampai melakukan ini, lebih baik kau biarkan aku pergi. Aku lelah, dan aku tidak mau menambah kelelahanku karenamu. Aku tidak mau berhubungan lagi denganmu. Jadi, selamat tinggal, Takaki," aku mulai mengambil langkah untuk pergi dari hadapannya. Tapi langkahku terhenti. Ada genggaman di tangan kiriku. Hangat. Tapi membuat hatiku sakit.

"Tunggu,"

Sekarang apa?

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu. Kenapa kau menjauh dariku?"

Lalu?

"Aku ingin tahu apa salahku,"

Hah. Cukup.

"Apa salahku sampai kau tiba-tiba menjauh dan tidak mau berhubungan denganku lagi?"

CUKUP.

Kulepas paksa genggamannya dari tanganku. Dan lemparan telapak tanganku sampai di wajahnya. Membuatnya merah.

"Apa salahmu? kau bisa tanyakan pada bualan manismu yang membuatku menderita! Apa kau belum puas berbohong? Apa kau belum puas mempermainkan perasaanku yang sudah jelas-jelas serius? Apa kau belum puas dengan membodohiku? Hah?!" Aku bisa merasakan bertumpuknya air di mata saat aku berteriak padanya. Mereka membuat pandanganku kabur. Membuat wajahnya itu menjadi tak jelas dipandanganku. Tak lama, butiran air itu pun jatuh. Membasahi pipi milikku.

Disaat seperti ini, di cerita-cerita, biasanya sang pria akan menghapus air mata sang kekasih dan mulai meminta maaf. Tapi aku tak butuh jalan ceita seperti itu. Yang aku butuhkan hanya pergi dari hadapannya. Kuputuskan untuk berlari menjauh. Aku tidak mau melihatnya lagi. Itu sudah menjadi keputusankku semenjak dari waktu itu.

Lagi-lagi aku tertahan. Dia menangkap tanganku. Mulai menarik dan memelukku erat. Aku memberontak, "Lepaskan aku!"

"Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu. Tidak akan, Daiki. Tidak akan pernah,"

"Percuma kau berkata seperti itu. Itu tidak mempan. Aku tidak akan termakan omonganmu. Aku tidak mau jatuh lagi padamu. Aku tidak akan—"

"Dengarkan detak jantungku, Daiki,"

"Untuk apa ak—"

"Dengarkan saja,"

Suara detak yang ia miliki sekarang, adalah sebuah detakan yang cepat. Aku sedikit mencuri pandang, melihat wajahnya yg menunduk. Wajahnya merah. Bukan karena tamparan. Tapi karena perasaannya.

"Saat aku berkata seperti itu, detak jantungku berdebar seperti sekarang. Aku mengatakan hal itu karena rasaku padamu. Bukan karena aku ingin bermain-main denganmu,"

Tiba-tiba dia menyentuh daguku, membuatku mendongak dan bibirnya menyentuh bibirku. Dia mendorong pelan belakang kepalaku agar makin mendekat padanya.

Aku sudah berjanji untuk menjauh darinya. Tidak termakan oleh buaian yang ia berikan padaku. tapi hatiku tak bisa memegang janji itu. Hatiku merasa percaya dengan apa yang ia katakan.

Dia menjauh. Membuat adanya jembatan benang tipis yang terhubung diantara bibirnya dan bibirku, "Aku tidak pernah mengatakan bualan omong kosong padamu..," mengecup pelan, " ..Yang aku katakan adalah sebuah kejujuran," dia pun mendekat dan menciumku lagi, "Dari hatiku untukmu,"

Mataku menutup perlahan. Menerima lembutnya bibir yang ia sentuhkan pada milikku. Aku tidak bisa lagi menahan semua egoku. Aku menyerah.

Tak lama berselang, ia melepas tautan bibirnya. Dan mulai menatap diriku. Tangannya mulai menyentuh pipiku. Mengelusnya pelan sembari menghapus jejak air mata. Aku terbuai dengan perlakuannya.

"Aku memang sudah jatuh padamu semenjak pertama kali bertemu denganmu," ucapnya. Senyum tipis terlihat darinya. Matanya menatap diriku. Membuatku makin luluh.

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya. Aku bisa merasakan bibirnya ada didekat telingaku, "Aku menyukaimu apa adanya—ah tidak, aku mencintaimu apa adanya. Sangat mencintaimu. Sangat,"

Kau membuatku tenggelam dalam bualanmu lagi, Takaki Yuya.

Aku membuka mataku sembari menggeliat. Kudongakkan sedikit kepalaku. Melihat wajah pembual bodoh itu. Ia masih terlelap. Kurasakan tangannya masih ada di pinggangku. Dan kepalaku masih memakai lengannya sebagai sandaran kepala. Aroma tubuhnya juga masih menyeruak masuk kedalam saluran pernapasan. Membuatku terlena dan tidak mau melepaskannya. Lagi. Kudekatkan wajahku ke dadanya yang tak dilapisi benang itu. Senyum senang terpasang di bingkai wajahku. Aku memang tidak bisa lepas darinya.

"Nampaknya kau tidak marah lagi denganku, _pengu_?"

Ah, dia terbangun.

"Menurutmu?"

"Tapi sepertinya kau masih terlihat marah," dia memainkan helaian rambutku.

" _Baka_ , aku tidak marah. Asalkan kau berjanji satu hal padaku," kudekatkan wajahku dengannya.

"Apa?"

"Tetaplah mencintaiku,"

Satu kecupan mendarat untuknya.

* * *

 _notes;_

fanfic untuk fandom yang paling saya cintai hingga saat ini, yaitu boyband Hey!Say!JUMP, yang pertama kali saya tulis. saya sendiri baca fanfic ini lagi agak merasa _cringe_ padahal tulisan sendiri hahahaha. tapi gapapa lah ya.

* * *

 _thank you for reading!_


End file.
